The Diamond Gems
by MojaveMarshal
Summary: Rather than being the villains we all know, what if the Diamond Authority were the ones who raised the sweet little boy we know as Steven?
1. Chapter 1

The Diamond Gems

 **I'm not sure if I will make this a full series or not. If people like it, I will supply it ;).**

It was afternoon at the beach house and Steven was bored. He was watching Crying Breakfast Friends and was waiting for the Gems to return. He was thinking what he would do when they returned. They had promised him that they would go to Funland after they returned. Suddenly the warp-pad activated and the Gems returned, Steven cheered and ran down. "Hey Steven!" Pink cried out and gave Steven a big hug as Blue and White stepped off the pad and bubbled a Gem to the lava room. "Hello Steven, how's your day. We're sorry we had to leave but it was important, but we can go to Funland now." Blue said as she gave Steven a quick peck on the forehead. Meanwhile White was unreadable as ever, but she looked down and gave him a smile.

Steven's step-moms were a bit strange but that's why he loved them. Pink has pink skin, hair and eyes. She was about 6 feet tall, but the strangest thing about her was the pink diamond where her belly button would be. Blue was similar, but her hair was off white/blue. She was 7 feet tall and had a blue diamond on her chest. Finally White was about 8 feet tall, and had a white diamond on her forehead. Steven knew he was like them, sort of, he had a yellow diamond on his chest, like Blue. But he was half Human, they were Gems, even though they were aliens to most people they were his family. Pink was like an older sister, she was fun and liked to eat, even though Gems don't need to eat. Blue was like the mom he never had, she told him stories, helped him when he was sick, and was the one who taught him many things, from tying his shoes to the history of Gemkind. White was like a crazy aunt, while Pink liked to have fun with him Blue would often disapprove of it, but White often overrode her order. She let Steven have fun and often liked to do puzzles with him. White was also the leader of the Diamond Gems, which to Steven was like a superhero team! He even wrote a song about it once.

After a few minutes they were ready to leave and they began the trek to Funland. Steven was shivering in anticipation as he could hear the screams of people on the roller coasters. They walked past many people on their way to the park, the Gems were given strange looks by the passerby, but they said nothing. Finally they reached the main entrance and they saw someone that made Steven smile and run up to him. "Dad! You made it!" Steven cheered and he hugged his dad "Hey stu-ball! Hey you guys!" Greg called to the Gems, Pink smiled and waved, White gave a thumbs up and Blue gave a lopsided smile but said nothing. Greg chuckled nervously and looked down to Steven "You ready to have some fun!" Steven nodded and ran inside as the Gems and Greg spoke to each other. "Hey thanks for coming with him, he's been wanting to do this with all of us for a while now." Blue smiled and said "Don't worry Gregory, I, appreciate you setting this up."

While they were conversing Pink and Steven got onto the roller coaster and were having the ride of their lives. They screamed and laughed and just had fun! Meanwhile Blue went off on her own to find Steven, she eventually did. He was still on the roller coaster, but the high speeds of the carts on the rickety wooden track were terrifying to Blue since Steven was on it. "STEVEN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Blue looked as if she was having a panic attack, however White put a stop to it. "Blue you need to relax, Steven is having fun. Here come with me you need to try something." Blue looked nervous but followed White to a concessions stand. Now Blue looked sick "White you know I don't eat, right?" White smiled as she asked for two iced teas. "I know Blue but you'll like this, I promise!" She gave Blue the iced tea and told her to drink up. Blue looked at it with a face of disgust but took a sip. Soon after her face lit up and began to chug her's down. White gave a thumbs up and ordered her another one.

While that was happening Steven and Pink went through many attractions, from the house of mirrors to the bumper cars. They cheered and had fun! They did minigames, ate cotton candy and even went to the arcade for a little while. Meanwhile Blue was now pretty much addicted to iced tea as White went off to do her own thing. Steven really didn't know what White did every day, but he always made up silly adventures where White along with a talking rabbit and frog would save the day from bad guys and stuff! Finally Greg had stalked off back to the house, he had ordered some pizza to the house earlier and wanted to make sure it got there on time. As well as the fact that he needed to rent a movie for later tonight.

After a few hours Steven was tired, Blue was still jittery after she drank 12 iced teas. White was carrying a giant stuffed polar bear she won in a ring toss and Pink was stuffing churros in her mouth. There was no sign of Greg which disappointed Steven, at least until they got home and saw Greg paying a delivery man and placing two boxes of pizza on the counter. Steven ran up and hugged him and thanked him for doing this. Greg smiled as he presented the new Lonely Blade movie he rented! And so for the rest of the evening the Gems, Greg and Steven ate pizza and watched a movie. Steven soon fell asleep in White's lap, but just before he landed in the world of sleep he had one last thought. That he loved his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Blue Mamma

Steven was Blue's sunshine, her baby. He is what pulled her out of her depression after Yellow died. Today Blue was taking Steven to the local park to get some exercise. They soon arrived at the park and Blue turned to Steven "Ok Steven you have fun! I'll be just on the bench, ok." Steven nodded and ran off, Blue smiled and sat down. Blue then pulled out a sketch pad and decided to draw.

Steven ran off and looked around, he then saw his friends Connie and Onion. Connie was a few years younger than him, she had dark skin and had glasses. Meanwhile Onion was far younger than him and didn't talk much, but he was nice. "Hey Steven!" Connie called out and they ran over to him "Hi you guys! What do you guys want to?" Connie pointed to the swing set. "Let's go!" Steven cried, but before he could run to them he was pushed to the ground from behind. "Hey weirdo!" Steven looked up and saw another boy. He was taller than him and looked older, behind him were two other boys. "Leave him alone Kevin!" Connie yelled as she tried to push him away, but to no avail. "Heh yeah you get him Kevin!" one of the other kids said. "Hah! There it is!" Kevin said as he pulled his shirt down and showed the yellow diamond on his chest. "You see you guys, this weirdo has a rock in him! I think we could snag it and get rich!" The other kids chuckled as Kevin tried to grab Steven's gem. Connie and Onion trying in vain to stop him. "Stop it! That hurts!" Steven began to tear up as Kevin pulled "Blue! Help me!"

Meanwhile Blue had just finished her drawing "Ugh, I can barely draw a circle." A woman looked at Blue's drawing. It was a very nice looking landscape drawing of the park. The woman gave Blue a quizzical look before departing, Blue decided to take a break and check on Steven. She looked to where Steven and his friends were, what she saw made her metaphorical heart stop. Three larger kids were surrounding Steven, Connie and Onion were trying to push them away from Steven. The lead kid was trying to pull out Steven's gem! Suddenly a feeling of intense anger waved over her, NOBODY messes with her sunshine, her baby. She looked to the monkey bars and got an idea.

Back at the swings, Steven was crying as Kevin tried to take his gem. Kevin was laughing and calling him names. Connie and Onion had been pushed to the ground as well by Kevin's thugs. They were laughing when a tall shadow came over them. They turned around and saw Blue standing behind them, with a face of fury, holding the monkey bars over her head. "YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY BABY!" she cried out! Kevin looked at her with so much fear, that he looked like he peed his pants. "L-let's get outta here Kevin!" one of his thugs said as he turned and began to run. The others quickly followed, Blue wasn't done with them yet, she threw the monkey bars so that they landed in front of Kevin. Kevin's friends managed to get away, Blue walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hoisted him up to her eye view. "If you ever hurt my sunshine again, I will make sure you will never sleep peacefully again. I will make sure your life is a nightmare, I will hunt you down and show you what true pain is! NOBODY messes with my baby! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Kevin nodded his head furiously and Blue dropped him. He ran off with tears in his eyes. Blue then turned and ran up to Steven, who was being helped onto his feet by Connie and Onion. "Wow, that was cool Miss Universe." Connie whispered. Blue then grabbed Steven and gave him a giant hug. "Are you ok!? I'm soooo sorry that I didn't see that earlier!" Blue was now crying as she held Steven. Steven looked up at her and said "It's ok Blue, you stopped them. I bet Kevin will never come near me again! Big Blue Mamma made sure of that!" Blue sadly chuckled and held Steven tighter "Come on, let's go home."

Steven said goodby to his friends and they walked home. An hour later Pink and White came back from a mission as Blue was preparing dinner. "So how was the park?" White asked "Somebody tried to bully Steven." White looked shocked "Who was it, I swear if I find them I'll!" Blue put her hand up and said "Don't worry White 'Big Blue Mamma' took care of them." white smiled and walked up to Steven when he asked her to play some cards with him. Blue returned to her duty and whispered "Yeah that's right, nobody messes with Big Blue mamma!"


End file.
